Light's mental breakdown
by Air Condition
Summary: Light has a mental breakdown... over chips! Crackfic! Request from FurcCelebrity!


A/N: So this was my first request. (Or at least the first one I've finished.) It was requested by FurcCelebrity. Here goes nothing! (Sorry this took way too long… Especially since it's rather short.)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Light… Are you almost done? I have to go soon!" Misa whined.

"Ryuzaki, it's getting late… Maybe we should call it a day." Light muttered, staring lazily at the computer screen.

L looked up to see that it was about nine o'clock.

"It's not that late. Perhaps you would like some sugar to wake you up?" L asked.

Light sighed and shook his head.

"Ryuzaki, we should say goodbye to Misa before she leaves…"

"Alright then… But first, come here and take a look at this data I acquired from one of the pris-"

Before L could finish his sentence, the room went dark, and the computers shut down.

"Um… Yes, perhaps we should call it a day." L muttered. "I'll show you the data tomorrow…"

"I-I'm going to go home now." Misa said quickly, rising from the couch.

"No, you should stay until the power is back on. The elevators won't be working, and you will have difficulty seeing if you take the stairwell." L informed her. "Not to mention the storm outside."

"O-okay…"

After a few moments of silence, L decided he was hungry.

"It is too bad Watari is sick in bed… I'm going to get myself some food… Would you like anything?" L asked, feeling his way to the fridge.

"No, thank you." Misa said.

"No…" Light muttered, before remembering that he was still chained to L, and therefore had to follow him. After being dragged to a table, Light felt around for a chair, and sat down. He flinched as he heard the sound of a bag being opened.

"Ryuzaki… What are you eating?" Light asked.

"It's… candy."

Light began to doubt that it was candy when he heard a crunch.

"That's a very crunchy candy, Ryuzaki." Light said.

"It's a Crunch Bar… They're fun-sized." L said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Light became slightly concerned when the crunches became more frequent.

"How many of those are you eating?"

"A lot." L said through a stuffed mouth.

Light stopped talking, hoping that L would choke on the mouthful. Unfortunately, no choking sounds were audible.

A few seconds later, the lights flickered back on. Light stared at the table in shock.

"R-Ryuzaki… Those are… Chips!"

"Y-yes…" L muttered quietly.

Light glanced around at the other people at the table, and saw Misa and Watari.

"B-but… Weren't you sick?" Light asked, pointing at Watari.

Watari didn't reply. Light looked up to see Ryuk, who was standing over him. His eye twitched when he noticed Ryuk's mouth was full. Light knew for a fact that there were no apples in the hotel room.

"H-how could you?" Light muttered, looking back down at L. "You don't even like chips! You only eat sugar!"

"Well… There is no other food in the room." L admitted.

"YOU KNOW I LOVE CHIPS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Light screamed, rising from his chair.

"Well, I-" L started.

"AND YOU!" Light screamed, pointing at Ryuk. "YOU, OF ALL… THINGS! YOU'VE NEVER EATEN ANYTHING BUT APPLES!"

"Light… Who are you talking to?" L asked, unaware that Ryuk was in the room.

Light snatched the bag of chips off the table, and backed into a corner.

"THESE ARE MY CHIPS! YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY MORE!" He yelled.

"Light, calm down!" Misa said.

"NO! YOU'VE BETRAYED ME, MISA!"

"W-what?" Misa muttered. "I would never-!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Watari… I'm concerned about Light." L said.

"Indeed…" Watari said, before reaching for a tissue.

"He's gone mad…" L muttered, watching as Light continued to scream.

"I'LL… I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Light screamed while dropping the chips before pulling out a pen, and scrap of the Death Note.

"Paper?" L asked.

"FALL AT THE HANDS OF KIRA!" Light screamed, beginning to write on the scrap of paper.

"WATARI!" L screamed, pointing at Light. Watari tackled Light, and pinned him to the floor.

"Light Yagami… You are under arrest." L said, pulling out some handcuffs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Hope you liked it. Here was the request:

Anime: Death Note

Pairing: Uhm. None... Suggests LxMisa for a minute, but then it goes crackfic Lol.

Situation: Bad storm. A black out. Around 9:00, so it's dark but they're not asleep. Light hears noises coming from a few feet away [Mr. Lamp is chained to L] and the lights go back on And Light looks to find them... eating [insert Light's favorite food here]. WITHOUT HIM!

A/N: You think I have a clue what Light's favorite food is? I had no idea. I went and looked it up, thinking he mentioned it somewhere. I didn't find anything, though. So I just went with the ridiculous "I'll take a potato chip... AND EAT IT!" scene because that was funny.

If you have any requests, check my profile page for rules and stuff. (Not that there are a whole lot.)


End file.
